Unspoken Words
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: Some people get it in the form of hope, dreams, success, but with me? Life gave me…Edward.
1. Vinyl Words

Disclaimers: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.

* * *

It's one of those stories, the ones you see on TV., the ones that you hear happened to a friends' friend, the type of story that you read about in books. We watch how people tell their stories through some public domain, some looking for pity, others wanting to reach out so it doesn't happen to someone else…

I came from a middle class family, lived in a decent neighborhood, in a decent house, where everything was pretty much decent. I didn't excel in school, you know the whole thing about wasting away my potential speeches were daily for me. I did enough to graduate from high school with decent grades, and enough to get into a decent college. My life was never something extraordinary; I was living a decent life, it didn't bother me none.

But when you spend you life thinking everything is enough, well enough for you; life smacks you in the face. Shows you what your life can be if you look past the conformity you accepted, and past what is just a decent way of life. Some people get it in the form of hope, dreams, success, but with me? Life gave me…Edward.

* * *

"Hey, you done back there?"

"Yeah, yeah." a mumble voice answered back. "I was just grabbing the new boxes from the back.

"Listen, I need a Jazz record, my bosses birthday's coming up and he has this whole thing for Jazz."

"Of course, no wonder you're here." A blonde haired man popped back in the old record store and glared at his friend.

"I'm here to see you too, see I'm looking right at you."

"Roy, you're a jerk."

The brunette had to smirk at his annoyed friend.

"We waited for you for like three hours yesterday, where the fuck were you?" The blonde glared more.

"Met someone." Was all the dark eyed brunette was willing to say, all though the smirk gave the blonde the impression of wanting to brag.

"Yeah, I'm not fucking surprised"

"So the Jazz record?" The brunette inquired.

"I got some stuff in the back let me check." The blonde stopped to look through the glass windows. "Fuck, still raining." he stated out loud before heading to the back.

The brunette began to walk back and forth through the isles of old vinyl records, the smell of decades of music and dust for some reason didn't bother him. He ran his hands through the rows of them before making his way back to where the register was and sat down on the stool Jean usually occupied. His eyes scanned around at the empty store before grabbing the magazine the blonde had been reading and began to rummaged through it.

He didn't bother to look up when the bell above the door announced that someone had just walked in. After a few minutes it seemed that there was no movement from the person who had came in, glancing up he notice a figure standing in the corner farthest from him. Their back was turned and all he could see was the jeans clad legs, and an orange hooded sweater, the hood pulled on so he couldn't see the hair. He noticed that the person moved awkwardly as if he was trying not to move alot, as if trying to hide what he was doing.

He had to smirk. _"Damn kids always stealing, but why still vinyl records?" _He got up and walk toward the middle of the store.

"Hey kid!" He called out.

The body quickly froze and didn't move for a few seconds. Roy took a few steps toward the figure, before the person shot out and tried to run for the door. Quickly Roy moved grabbing the persons arm who made a strangled noise at his touch.

"Now where do you think your going." He asked almost amused. The kid , had to be seeing how short they were, continued to struggle and attempt to pull his arm away. He wasn't sure yet if the kid was a girl a boy he had only seen a few strands of blonde as he dragged the kid back to the front counter.

"Hey, Jean!" He called to the back.

"Hold your damn horses, Mustang." He heard a growled yell. "I'm looking."

"Well while your looking, seems like a caught a thief." Roy called back.

He heard a few more mumbles before Jean finally pooped back behind the counter.

"What?"

"Caught this kid stealing." Roy informed still holding the struggling figure by the arm.

"What'd he take?" Jean asked eyeing the person Roy was holding.

"I don't know." Roy shrugged.

"You don't know what he was stealing, but he was stealing?" Jean asked with a arched blonde eyebrow.

"Well what else can he steal other than records?" Roy looked down at the kid who had stopped struggling and now hung their head.

"Why would anyone still records?" Jean asked.

Roy shrugged and moved his hand to pull the hood off the kids face. When he pulled it back long blonde hair tumbled out and covered the girls face.

"Let me see." Jean said to the girl.

The girls pale hand reached out under the shirt and pulled out a record before pushing it into Jeans waiting hand, the girl still had not looked up.

"It's only 15" Jean said glancing to Roy.

"Listen sweetie you shouldn't go around stealing." Roy said softly. "A young girl like your self should be home at this time anyway."

Roy noticed as the arm he still held onto tensed.

"Should we call the police?" Jean asked.

The girls head quickly shot up to look at Jean and nodded negatively.

"Maybe we should, she should learn he lesson." Roy answered looking down at the girl who's hair still shielded her face from where he stood. Quickly her head shot in his direction and his dark eyes met golden wide eyes, finally it hit him, the girl was actually a boy and a beautiful boy at that. The boy looked like he was 15-16 yrs old, gold eyes seemed to be begging for mercy.

"Maybe if he tells us why he was stealing it in the first place." Roy suggested not moving his eyes from the boy.

The boy made a frustrated sound but had not spoken.

"What's your name kid?" Roy asked. The boy stood there body tensed and not speaking.

"So you don't want to give us your name and you don't want to talk." Roy stated.

"Let's just call the cops." Jean said trying to get the boy to talk.

The boy made another sound and began to look around desperately. His golden eyes narrowed on a pen, and the inventory list the Jean had been working on. The boy tried to pull away but Roy kept a firm grip on him, the kid quickly turned his eyes on the brunette as if saying he wouldn't run. Letting go slowly the kid reached over quickly and scribbled something down before pushing it to Jean.

"He wrote he didn't mean to steal it." Jean informed.

"What kid can't talk, cat got your tongue?" Roy asked with a smirk.

The kid heatedly grabbed the paper back and scribbled something else this time he pushed it toward Roy.

"_No ASSHOLE I'm MUTE!" _Roy read over it a few times.

"What'd he write?" Jean asked.

"He's mute." He answered Jean slowly. "Sorry kid didn't know." Roy said turning to look at the kid.

The kid reached and wrote something else before passing it to Roy again.

"_My names not fucking kid, it's Ed." _

"You know for a kid who can't talk someone really needs to wash your mouth out with soap." Roy stated dryly.

* * *

Hope you liked.


	2. Swear Words

Thanks for the reviews…enjoy.

* * *

"So why were you stealing?" Jean asked the kid.

"_Same reason everybody else does." _The kid scribbled before pushing the paper at the other blonde.

"You know, something like that can get you into serious trouble." Jean stated.

"Yeah, what are you like 15 and on your way to a criminal record?" Roy asked as he examined the kid.

"He can't be 15 he's like 13." Jean added, tilting his head.

"He's too short to be 13...10?" Roy continued.

They hadn't noticed that while they continued to guess, Ed was turning red and it seemed like smoke was coming out of his ears.

"So are you 10? Or what?" Jean asked.

Ed managed to angrily and in a stabbing motion write 16 on the paper.

"Oh." Jean said absent mindedly.

"You sure?" Roy asked skeptically.

Ed again wrote, almost ripping the paper in the process.

"_Yes you Jerk! I'm mute not a moron."_

"Don't you know like sign language or something." Roy asked looking at the battered paper.

Ed nodded, and wrote something down.

"_Do you know what this means?" _Roy read, confused he looked up to ask the long haired blonde, his eyes falling on the middle finger the kid was showing him. Dark eyes twitched.

"You should see your face." Jean said chuckling.

The kid also seemed to have a smirk on his face.

"Maybe we should call the cops anyway." Roy growled.

The kid stiffened and looked away.

"Were you going to sell the record?" Jean asked all of a sudden.

Ed nodded his head slowly, not look at either of the older men.

"What were you going to do with the money?" Jean spoke again.

Ed just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look away from them.

"Probably spend it on toys or something, maybe drugs." Roy stated looking at the back of the kids head. But at that moment he heard the kid's stomach growl. "Or were you gonna spend it on food?"

Ed's body stiffened and he looked over his shoulder at Roy before shrugging.

"Doesn't matter now, we caught you stealing and that is against the law." Jean sighed.

"Yup, that means we have to report it to the police." Roy joined in.

The kid remained tense.

"But Jean's phone was disconnected and my minutes aren't free so I guess we have to forget about that phone call." Roy informed with a smirk at the shocked look the honey colored eye boy shot him.

"So what should we do with him?" Jean asked the brunette.

"I don't know, I can't think on an empty stomach, maybe we'll figure something out after we eat." Roy joked.

"Yeah food sounds good." Jean agreed.

"Does that sound good to you to kid?" Roy asked the blonde, who tensed again at the word kid. "Feed you before we decided to drop you off at the precinct?.

Ed looked at the older men before nodding his head once

"Well hurry up and close so we can go eat." Roy said moving away from the counter.

"Yeah, yeah." Jean answered as he finished cleaning up the counter.

"By the way bring some more paper so the kid can write on." Roy threw behind him as he moved toward the door, Ed following behind. "Actually, don't" Roy said stopping. "He'll probably just swear at me some more. I know I won't hear it out his mouth but doesn't mean I want to read thought."

Glancing back Roy noticed Ed's middle finger again.

"Bring the paper, his finger will cramp up if he wants me to see him swearing at me." Roy sighed.

* * *

Sorry so short, next will be longer…


End file.
